Dessert
by Chaney
Summary: Merlin has a surprise for Gwaine in the form of chocolate frosting.  ModernAU


**Dessert**  
>Chaney<p>

Summary: Merlin has a surprise for Gwaine in the form of chocolate frosting.

* * *

><p>Merlin smirked to himself as he stared at the array of colours before him. Pink with sprinkles, yellow with jellybeans, green with sugar, blue with coconut shavings, or a beautiful plain dark chocolate. It was obvious: nothing beat chocolate. Merlin pointed at his chosen prize and the clerk grabbed it from the case for him.<p>

"Do you need a box, sir?" the man asked him.

"Yes, please." Merlin nodded his head. He wanted to keep it safe until he got home. The clerk handing him the box and Merlin handed back his payment before spinning on his heel and dashing excitedly out the door. Two blocks East, one block North, up three flights of stairs, and yes, successfully home with one perfectly undamaged cupcake.

Hearing the door open the other occupant in the flat called out, "Merlin? That you?"

"Of course it is!" Merlin answered from the kitchen.

"Where'd you go?" The voice was closer, walking down the hallway. Merlin quickly hid the box in a high cupboard before the other man would see it.

"Just out for a walk, Gwaine," Merlin replied. "I wanted you to have a lie-in on your day off, get plenty of rest."

Gwaine smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, "Oh? Any reason I'll need my energy?" He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

Merlin playfully smacked him chest. "Go get dressed. We're meeting everyone down at the pub for lunch."

Gwaine laughed and wandered back to their bedroom. Merlin eyed the cupboard that contained his hidden treat and giggled softly.

After an early lunch with their group of friends and a few pickup games of football, Merlin and Gwaine wandered through the park before heading off for dinner. It was all very romantic, an expensive restaurant with dim lighting and strong wine. Nearly at the end of the meal, their waiter asked "Would you like any dessert tonight, gentlemen?"

Merlin hurriedly answered, "No, no, we're fine."

Gwaine gave him a curious smile. "You usually have such a sweet tooth," he said.

Merlin licked his lips. "I still do. I just want something different tonight."

Gwaine gave a soft growl and grabbed a handful of notes from wallet. "Well then I don't want to keep you from it. Let's get out of here." Merlin laughed and the two quickly left the restaurant hand in hand.

Merlin fumbled the door open with Gwaine pushing against him insistently. As soon as the door flew open and the two fell inside, Gwaine slammed the door closed again and pushed Merlin against it, attacking his neck. Merlin moaned and let Gwaine mark him. A few minutes passed with the sounds of wet licking and heavy breathing. When Merlin's shirt his the floor he put his hands on Gwaine's chest and lightly pushed him off.

"Wait," he panted.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked, wide-eyed.

Merlin smiled. "We haven't had dessert yet."

Merlin stumbled toward the kitchen, Gwaine following dazedly behind him. "I thought this was dessert?" He asked.

Merlin reached into the cupboard and grabbed the special box before turning back toward Gwaine and holding it out to him. "What's dessert without chocolate?" He smirked.

Gwaine plucked the box from Merlin's hand and quickly opened it up. "A cupcake?" he wondered as he pulled the cupcake from the box. Merlin circled behind him, putting his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Gwaine's neck.

"Go on," Merlin encouraged him, "give it a lick."

Merlin could see the corner of Gwaine's lips quirk up before his pink tongue darted out. "Mmm," he moaned.

"Come on, now. You have to really taste it." Merlin said.

Gwaine turned in Merlin's arms so he was facing Merlin, one hand over his shoulder and the other between them holding the cupcake. Gwaine opened his mouth and brought the cupcake forward. He licked and long stripe across the top slowly.

Merlin's eyes we unfocused as he watched his lover coat his tongue in sugar. "How is it?" he choked out.

"Why don't you try it?" Gwaine asked. Merlin opened his mouth for Gwaine to move to cupcake toward him, but sputtered in surprised as Gwaine smushed the whole cupcake against his face. "Hey!" he protested as Gwaine laughed at him. He swiped a finger through the frosting on his face and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed. "It is good."

Merlin put another dollop of frosting on his finger. Gwaine leaned forward and grabbed it with his mouth. "This _is_ a great dessert," he mumbled around Merlin's finger. "But I'm still hungry."

He pushed Merlin back until they hit the kitchen wall. Merlin pulled his finger from Gwaine's mouth and used sticky hands to unbutton Gwaine's shirt. When it was off he immediately started sucking on one of his lover's nipples. Soon Gwaine's chest was coated in the frosting from Merlin's face, so Merlin used his tongue to clean it up. Gwaine moaned as Merlin licked wet stripes across his chest. He fumbled with the button on Merlin's jeans until he finally pushed them and Merlin's boxers to the floor. Merlin distractedly kicked them off and lifted his head from Gwaine chest to meet his mouth.

They tasted each other's mouth, sugary sweet and tasting like chocolate. Gwaine hurriedly pushed off his own jeans and boxers, leaving them naked and covered in frosting, balancing against a wall. Their cocks brushed against each other, giving them sharp, short bolts of pleasure. They continued to kiss, tongues messily massaging one another, as Gwaine hitched one of Merlin's legs up around his waist. Gwaine pulled back and pressed two fingers against Merlin's lips.

Merlin greedily accepted them, licking and making wet noises until they were slick. Gwaine moved his hand to Merlin's ass, touching the wet fingers against his entrance. Merlin gave a sharp breath as Gwaine pressed them inside, quickly moaning as he moved them around and loosed him up. Merlin squeezed Gwaine's shoulder a few minutes later. "I'm ready," he told him.

Gwaine pulled Merlin's other leg up around him and nodded. He pushed Merlin back against the wall and used one hand to grab his leaking cock. He rubbed it over Merlin's wet hole, letting him feel it, before pushing inside.

Merlin moaned at the contact, at the pleasure of being filled by his lover. Gwaine groaned in response, jutting his hips foward a couple times. Merlin pushed against the wall for leverage and he and Gwaine built a rhythm. Gwaine continued to lick at the frosting still decorating Merlin's face before giving him a taste of the chocolate sugar in a deep kiss.

Gwaine felt the pressure tightening his balls and filling his cock. He bit down on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin removed one of his hands from around Gwaine's shoulder and gripped his own cock. Merlin's breathing sped up as his hand pumped himself. Gwaine rocked his hips up, up. Merlin pushed back, down. They moved deeply against one another until Gwaine groaned and his movements slowed. Merlin felt a rush of warmth inside him and it took only a few more pumps of his hand before he was coming.

Merlin exhaled loudly and Gwaine panted. Gwaine's spent cock slipped out of Merlin and he slid them both down the wall to rest on the floor. Still intertwined, Merlin leaned his cheek against Gwaine's. Gwaine laughed as he felt frosting transfer onto his face.

Merlin giggled and turned, swiping a bit of it with his tongue. "Happy birthday, Gwaine."

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwaine breathed out. "Cupcakes are my favorite."


End file.
